Study Breaks
by Increasing Paranoia
Summary: Continuing the series from my CnfzdPsychosis account.  Roxas wants to study.  Axel wants to play


A/N: Any and all mistakes will be the fault of the author. I posted this without having a beta look at it.

* * *

><p>Roxas gritted his teeth in annoyance as he watched his pens skitter across the desk; the bass from God knew <em>what<em> Axel was playing had his entire house vibrating. Looking over his shoulder with murderous intent he had to bite back a laugh at the sight of Axel and Demyx flailing in the middle of his living room. He'd never admit that the sight had amused him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let those two know it. Schooling his face back to the look of murderous intent, he managed to bite out, "_What_ are you two doing _here?_" He silently congratulated himself on sounding convincing.

"Dance…Dance…Revolution." Demyx replied, arms flailing around as he attempted to keep his balance while continuing to jump around.

"That doesn't explain why you're _here._"

"Zexion…kicked me…out. Said he…needed…to study." Roxas could feel his eye twitching. He'd have to talk to that boy about dumping his rabid boyfriend on him when he wanted time to study. Roxas wasn't a damn babysitter and he had a rabid boyfriend of his own to keep entertained. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. The bass was starting to make his head hurt, and if he heard one more techno song today… He headed for the phone in the kitchen. Dialing quickly he waited impatiently for the other teen to pick up.

"Hello?"

"If you want to keep your boyfriend, come get him."

"What's he doing?"

"Dance Dance Revolution, in my living room, with my boyfriend, and you're not the only one who needs to study."

"Put him on the phone."

"DEMYX!" Roxas shouted, not even bothering to cover the mouthpiece of the phone. He was feeling spiteful. "It's for you." He stated, handing over the phone.

"Hello?" Roxas didn't stick around to hear the conversation. It would either get the energetic boy to calm down or get him out of the house. Roxas didn't particularly care which. Three minutes later and Demyx was rushing out the door with a grin and a wave, leaving the blond with a panting and sweating Axel. Shit.

"Feel free to go with him and get out of my hair," he stated coolly, collecting his pens from the floor.

"And miss the sight of you trying to study with me distracting you? Perish the thought." Roxas huffed, collapsing into his chair and trying to remember exactly where he had been before techno had taken over his life. He thought he had found his line when the phone rang. Roxas heaved a sigh, standing and grabbing the handheld from the side table, shooting a warning glance at the red-head who merely smirked in response.

"Hello?"

"Roxas?"

"Oh, hey Namine, what's up?" The blond bit back a laugh at the scowl on his boyfriend's face.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, it's just, I'm having difficulty with this translation from Hamlet." Turning from his sulking boyfriend – it wasn't that Axel didn't like Namine, he just felt that Roxas spent too much time with her – he ignored the petulant pout and focused his attention on his friend.

"It's no problem, what scene did you need help with?"

"The scene before Ophelia drowns, when she's handing out the flowers?" Roxas bit back a yelp as he felt the pyromaniac pressed against his back.

"Y-yeah, I know that one," he bit out, elbowing the older man. "What about the translation was giving you problems?" Arms tightened around his waist, pulling him back toward the couch.

"Well, our teacher wanted us to try and translate what she was saying. I know by this time she's supposed to be crazy, but the teacher said that she gives insight into the characters in this scene." Roxas muffled an 'oomph' as he landed on the couch, Axel pining him down with his heavier body.

"That's true. It has to do with the flowers…" Roxas trailed off as he fought with Axel, ineffectually trying to keep him away with one arm. Beating the red-head with a couch cushion to keep him from tickling him, Roxas continued his diatribe. "Sorry about that," he apologized to Namine. "Had to take care of a pest problem," he glared at Axel. "So, anyway, continuing on about the flowers. Each flower has a certain meaning. The type of the flower and the colors all stand for something unique." He didn't manage to hold back the surprised yelp as Axel sneak attacked him.

"Roxas are you okay? Should I call back later?" Namine asked.

"It's…fine…" He gasped, batting Axel's hands away from his sides as they continued trying to tickle him. Using his flexibility, Roxas managed to kick the pyro onto the floor, pulling his arms down, he pinned the taller teen, holding his arms by his sides with his knees. "So, what you want to do is research the flowers Ophelia gave out and see what they stand for. That's the insight into the characters that you're looking for, and then you can start analyzing what Ophelia meant."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Roxas. Give Axel my best and tell him to behave when you're on the phone." Roxas stared at the phone after Namine hung up.

"What's that face for?" Axel asked, curious.

"Namine is far too perceptive in certain things," was the reply. Axel grinned before Roxas turned his laser-like glare onto the pinned man. "And you…" he started, "are to NEVER do that again, or I will castrate you."

"I think that'd be a punishment for both of us, dear." Axel smirked before flinching when Roxas didn't break his glare. Shifting uncomfortably he finally breathed out, "Fine." Roxas smirked. Axel grinned evilly before pushing up, knocking the blond off-balance and rolling them so that it was he pinning Roxas to the floor instead of the other way around. "Now, think you're ready for a study break?"

"No." Roxas nearly laughed at the glare sent his way. "Somebody was rudely dancing to techno while I was trying to study, and then I was helping Namine."

"That same 'somebody' is going to burn your text books." Roxas smirked.

"Come on, give me a half hour without techno music in the background and you can have me the rest of the day." Axel grumbled, but gave the blond a quick kiss before standing and pulling him up. "Thank you. You're such a chivalrous gentleman," he dead panned.

"I'm sure I should be objecting if I knew what that meant."

"How the hell did you ever pass English?"

"Are you going to study or not?" One pointed look later and the bedroom door slammed shut.

~Leave a Review~


End file.
